hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 149
Encounter (遭遇, Sōgū) is the 149th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis When Killua returns to Greed Island, he is welcomed by Biscuit and Gon. Biscuit shows Killua the cards she and Gon had bought while he was away, and they discuss what they should do with them. After they decide to hold on to the cards, they test the spell card "Contact", which allowed the user to contact another player they have previously met. And to their shock, they found the name Chrollo Lucilfer on the list. They ask Biscuit whether or not there was a way to get rid of Nen imposed by an opponent, as Chrollo couldn't get inside the game while his Nen was bound by Killua. Biscuit replies in affirmative, saying that it was possible and the name of this ability was Exorcism. After affirming their doubts with Biscuit, Gon and Killua decide to inform Kurapika about this and Killua once again leaves the game. Meanwhile, the Phantom Troupe also notice Chrollo's name on their list. Although surprised at first, Shalnark realizes what happened. When Phinks asks him to explain, Shalnark refers to Neon Nostrade's prophecy and points out that to the east of Yorknew City is Greed Island. And that he came to the place in search for an Exorcist. But just like them, he was chased away by Razor. So he assigned someone to bring the Exorcist to him, keeping the player's name as 'Chrollo Lucilfer' as a signal to the Troupe members. Just as the Troupe members started planning on what to do next, Hisoka appears before them. Showing open hostility to the ex-Troupe member, Phinks states that even though he wanted to kill him, he would leave spare him as he was on a job that would help Chrollo free himself from Kurapika's Judgment Chain. Hisoka ignored the hostility and instead instructs the Troupe to contact him if they had any news and that he would do the same. Meanwhile, back in the real world. Killua informs Kurapika about Chrollo and asks him whether or not he knew about Exorcists before hand. Kurapika replies by strongly stating that it must not have been Chrollo, as he would have been notified if the Phantom Troupe leader had been freed from his Nen. He also states that he already knew about Exorcism even before he had used his Judgment Chain on Chrollo and states that only stupid people wouldn't know about it, agitating Killua. Just after he finished his call, Melody walks up to Kurapika. Informing him that the boss was calling. As Chrollo had stolen Neon's Nen ability, Light Nostrade was incurring great loss, which was almost driving the business man mad. Kurapika reassured his employer, saying that he would take care of it. A confused Killua tells Gon and Biscuit about his conversation with Kurapika. Biscuit reacts to this by saying that when Kurapika was not concerned about it, then why should they be. She then instructs Gon to show Killua his "secret technique". Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_149 ru:Главы_Острова_Жадности Category:Volume 15 Category:Greed Island arc